Inside the Farm
by CillianChamp
Summary: Part One of the Lorcan Darcy dark story When she was twelve, she and her twin sister, Laura-Belle were kidnapped by their mother and taken them to the Farm. After a one month of captive, they plan to escape which leads to a one bad day for Lorcan.


It was all started on the day they were born, Lorcan and Laura-Belle were brought into the world. The eldest daughters of Bill and Lisa Darcy. Lorcan has a very lively imagination and is a happy girl, but Laura-Belle is a bubbly and friendly girl. They both love each other.

Six months before their twelfth birthday, Lorcan, Laura-Belle, their little brother Max, Jake and Kyle have received an email from their classmate name Mike who wants their help. They decided to help him by going to Staten Island to see him.

Lorcan start recording her vlog with her friends and younger brother in the subway.

"What's up, my friends, and welcome to the twentieth episode of our vlog." Lorcan said while starting her vlog. "We have Laura-Belle, Max, Kyle and my boyfriend, Jake. Say hello, Jake."

"Hello, Jake!" Jake said as they laugh. "We started this a while ago. We make great announcements and have fun together."

"But this is our entry." Laura-Belle said. "Kyle and I are going off on a road trip with the boys at the end of the month, Lorcan is going to her art show."

"Hey!" Lorcan said. "But, that doesn't mean we can lose focus. We are going on a mission to Staten Island to see our friend Mike, which we mentioned in our previous installment. Now, Mike, we go to the same school with him a while ago before he went missing."

"It's true. He's accusing this group called the Farm, of brainwashing people who he recruits." Laura-Belle said. "Doesn't sound legal."

"It's true." Jake said. "A number of people in different places have gone missing for almost a decade recently but that doesn't mean that the Farm is kidnapping people."

"It doesn't mean that." Lorcan said. "I think there's a lot more to this story. We're on our way to see Mike and we're gonna go try to see if we can find the evidence that he's looking for. And if we do, you guys will be first to know. Alright, stick around, subscribe and we will upload the footage as we shoot it. Bye."

Lorcan stopped recording and they smile as they're almost to Staten Island.

At the coffee shop, Lorcan, Laura-Belle, Max, Jake and Kyle are having a reunion with their friend Mike. They have some cup of tea and cookies.

"It's great to have you guys out here, I can't thank you guys to come out here." Mike said.

"All right, so you made a lot of accusations about this Farm." Laura-Belle said.

"All true. They've been recruiting people, including Carla." Mike said.

"Are you saying the Farm kidnapped Carla?" Jake asked.

"Well, her brother took her out of school. But him and my sister are spending time and befriends with this girl named Evelyn Evernever. They are loved by the Farmies." Mike said.

"The Farmies?" Max asked.

"That's what they called the members." Mike said. "The Farmies are the members of the Farm. One day, her entire family took her out of school and they took off. I called her, finally get her on the phone, she was afraid and tells me to get help. She told me that some man named Edgar has a secret. He's known as Evelyn's husband."

Lorcan and the others are head to the sermon to get a closer look on the Farm. She holds out her mini camera and start recording Laura-Belle.

"Edgar Evernever is giving his sermon at the park. We're gonna go check it out. See if we can get a closer look at the Farm." Laura-Belle said. Lorcan place the camera in her shirt pocket. "Let's do it."

The heroes head to the sermon at the park where they saw some familiar faces. Principal Deedle who's the principal at their school, Lorcan, Laura-Belle and Max's grandparents from their mother's side and of course, their mother. Mike saw Carla in the front row. She saw them in the back and smile that he got help.

After the sermon, Carla walked to the group. She is happy to see Mike got help from their old friends.

"You five came!" Carla said in joy. "I missed you so much."

"Don't worry." Laura-Belle said. "What happened?"

"Okay, last year, I came home from school and saw my parents wearing white. They say that they were expecting me to come home from school. They have announced that they sold the house and move into the Farm to be together as a family. That man has brainwashed my family. Come on, I'll show you." Carla said.

Inside of the Farm, the heroes decide to investigate further.

"Okay. Okay. Uh, we've entered the Farm and now, we are trailing on foot into this place. It's getting a little strange." Lorcan said as she hold out her camera to see what they saw. The Farmies drowning Carla's brother, so he can be reborn.

"What is this?" Lorcan asked Carla in confusion and shocked.

"Baptism." Carla answers.

"I knew their plan." Mike said. "They probably want to recruit them to the Farm. Edgar probably orchestrated as part of an elaborate scheme to manipulate vulnerable individuals and harvest their organs!"

"Harvest organs?!" Lorcan, Laura-Belle, Max, Jake and Kyle said in shocked until the gun was pointed at Lorcan's head.

"Lorcan and Laura-Belle Darcy, was it?" A Man said who recognize her name.

"Okay. Okay. Okay." Lorcan said as she gives the man her camera. He give it to Edgar Evernever.

"So, you were shocked about what you see." Edgar said. "Evelyn will help us."

Evelyn walked to them smiling. She is happy to meet the five from Brooklyn.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you five from Brooklyn." Evelyn greet the five heroes and examine. She tell Edgar about Laura-Belle as the group are imprisoned.

At night, Laura-Belle is invited by Edgar and Evelyn as she pour a cup of tea for her.

"So Laura-Belle, I was hoping we meet." Edgar said impressed.

"Where are my siblings and my friends?" Laura-Belle asked.

"Safe in their room." Edgar answers. "You're safe now, Ms Darcy. They are all preparing for your baptism."

"No. I've done a deep-dive on the Internet, and there's no record of anyone named Edgar Evernever." Laura-Belle said.

"Many years ago, I was a very different man." Edgar said to Laura-Belle about his past. "My life was in tatters, So I left it behind. And I walked in the desert to die, Till I stumbled upon a tree on a hill beside a farm. I was in death's clutches. And somehow I stumbled to the door of that farm, and I knocked. When I woke, I was in a white room. I was being tended to by a kind, elderly farmer. And I said "How can I repay you?" So she put me to work on her farm. I ploughed those fields, and I sowed them with seed, and I watched them grow into something beautiful. I felt reborn. After that, I made it my sacred duty to open my own farm, where I could welcome lost souls wandering in the darkness. We can welcome you, Laura-Belle. We can welcome you, your brother and sister and your friends. Will you join us, Laura-Belle?"

Laura-Belle was shocked and feel sorry to do it but she has no other way to protect her friends and siblings.

"Yeah."

Lorcan, Max, Jake, Kyle, Mike and Carla are trapped in a room.

"Where's L.B?" Mike asked.

"I don't know." Jake answers.

As they struggle to find the way out, Lorcan looks at her minicam.

"Guys, my minicam's still working. We can upload the footage if we can get to a phone or a computer." Lorcan said.

"You can do that, big sis?" Max asked?

"Yeah, the raw footage automatically uploads to the cloud and then all we have to do is transfer it to the website." Lorcan answers.

"Well, who knows how deep into this place!" Carla said. "There's no getting out of here."

"She's right." Mike said. "We're deep out."

"The hell are you guys talking about?!" Kyle asked. "We're just giving up?"

"Alright, look, we've been captured, almost drowned and now we've been tied up." Lorcan said. "Who knows what the hell they're doing with L.B?"

"We don't know what they have planned." Jake said.

"I'm going to rescue Laura-Belle." Lorcan said. "You guys escape."

The heroes break out of their imprisonment and decide to upload their footage on the minicam to alert the police. They head out and find weapons, including guns and a crossbow to escape as the Farmies are preparing for Laura-Belle's baptism.

"They're preparing for another baptism and it's Laura-Belle's." Mike said.

"Lorcan, maybe there's still time! Maybe you can save her!" Kyle said

"You're right! I have to rescue Laura-Belle." Lorcan said.

"Don't worry, we'll wait for you. We'll break out of this cult and go home." Carla said while coming up with the plan to escape. "Go rescue your sister and we can get out of here."

"Okay, I will." Lorcan said while running to rescue her sister.

At night, Lorcan runs to rescue her twin sister. She sees Evelyn Evernever starting the baptism. "Happy day, friends. We are gathered here tonight to celebrate the baptizing of Laura-Belle Darcy. Now this is a day of rebirth, of course. And as such, it is important to remember that birth is no easy feat. It is a trauma to leave the comfort of our wombs. We push, tear, and spring forth, crying and gasping for air, for life. Today, Laura-Belle Darcy, you will rip off the weight you have carried, you will break through the barriers restraining you, and you will emerge into the light of your destiny." She said as Lisa helps Laura-Belle into a steel tub of water and hold her under water. Even as Laura-Belle gasps and fights for air, Lisa forces her down until she is unresponsive.

"Stop! Stop!" Lorcan yelled as she pulls her sister from the tub and performs CPR. Unfortunately, she failed and try to performed, but failed. Laura-Belle Darcy is dead. She cries that her sister dies. She turns to Evelyn and Lisa.

"No, We didn't mean to, We didn't mean to!" Lisa said to Lorcan that they didn't mean to kill Laura-Belle.

"It was an accident! We never meant to hurt you!" Evelyn said. Lorcan breaths angrily and making a fist in anger.

"Say something." Lisa said in sadness.

"You are going... to pay!" Lorcan said in anger.

"Ms. Darcy, , I know you're really angry right now, and it's a little early to, you know, have some perspective on this and forgive us..." Edgar said while walking in as he prepare to ask Lorcan for forgiveness.

"I will never forgive you, Edgar! I'm going to get you! I will destroy you slowly, and when you start begging for me to end it - I'm going to remind you of one thing! You killed my twin sister! See you in five years, Edgar and guess what's gonna happened then in five years!" Lorcan said in anger.

"What will happened?" Edgar asked.

"You are going to die! Consider it as my plot for revenge!" Lorcan said as she swore revenge on the Evernevers for the death of her twin sister.

"Lorcan, that is why you're here at the Farm. We can heal you, you are sick. Join us, Lorcan. We welcome you." Edgar said while welcoming Lorcan to the Farm. The Farmies chanting "Join Us."

If only for a second, it seems that Lorcan begins to consider the offer, but she instead said, "Fuck off!" Lorcan ran off out of the Farm.

"Catch her, please." Edgar said to the Farmies as they ran out to catch Lorcan into the woods.

Lorcan start running into the woods as she trying to hide from the Farmies just behind her. She just barely hide from the forest shed as the Farmies went back as they couldn't find her. Lorcan sees them going back and glad in relief that she's safe from the wrath of her arch nemesis.

"Take that, Edgar! I will get you for this! You may have killed my twin sister and be ready for your punishment in five year." Lorcan yelled in glad that she swore revenge as she start walking to find the way out of the woods. She sees a mysterious apartment building and walked inside. There was a lot of things however two things stood out one was a shelf that had the ritual items consisting of the gear, the wrench, the inkwell, the record, the Bendy doll, and finally Joey's book the illusion of living, and the other was a table full of sketches of Bendy, Boris, Sammy Laurence, and the fallen angel. As the others were looking at the table Double d was looking at the pinboard hung up against the wall. He saw several papers such as sketches, sticky notes, pictures, tickets to the Bendy cartoons, and some overdue bills and what stood out was two letters from two very specific people.

'Dear Mr. Drew

I have to say it was a big surprise getting a letter from you after all these years! I'm surprised you can even remember me from way back in the old days at the studio. I mostly just swept up the place.

I'm doing good here in Florida, lots of sun here for me and the Mrs. Hope, you're doing good too.

Sorry to here about the studio closing down. You all made some great little cartoons there. They was good for some laughs!

Okay I gotta wrap this up. The grand-kids want to hit the beach, so I'M OUTTA HERE!

-Wally Franks.'

"Whoa. Looks like Wally doing a good job." Lorcan said while reading.

'Joey

Sorry, it's been quite a while since my last letter. Been busy with work at Archgate Films. The studio ordered another sequel! So I have been spending many hours in the recording booth again! It's fun though.

Tom is doing good, thanks for asking. He's always tinkering on something mostly he's still upset about someone stealing one of his dusty inventions from your old studio. He'll get over it.

Have a good new year Joey I'll send you another recipe soon

Warm regards: Allison Connor.'

"I didn't know she's an actress." Lorcan said in quietly. As she was looking around they heard whistling in the next room. She walked in side to see a kitchen and across it standing in front of a sink was a man who looked like he was around 89 years old, but the kids assumed he was much older. "Come on in, Lorcan." The man said.

"Are you... who I think you are?" Lorcan asked getting straight to the point.

"That's right, I'm Joey Drew." The Man said, revealing to be Joey Drew. "I knew your grandfather for a long time."But I know... I know... .. you have questions. You always do! The only important question is this: Who are we, Lorcan? I thought I knew who I was... ... but... the success starved me. Nothing left but lines on a page. In the end, we followed two different roads of our own making. Your grandfather, a lovely family... ... me... ... a crooked empire. And my road burned. I let our creations become my life. The truth is, your grandfather were always so good at pushing, old friend... ... pushing me to do the right thing. He should have pushed a little harder. Lorcan, come visit the old workshop... ... there's something I want to show you."


End file.
